Complete and Utter Insanity
by Jedi Alice
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian stumble into the Country of Clovers, what kind of insanity will ensue? And will Ciel and Sebastian choose to stay in Wonderland, or go back to London? Ciel and OC. Sebastian and OC. Alice and Nightmare. Rated T.


**A/N: I'm only writing this because I'd dead bored and I've begun to fall in love with the Black Butler (the manga version. Never seen the anime, game, or DVD.) as much I have with JnKnA. And if people like it, even better!**

 **Complete and Utter Insanity**

 **By Jedi Alice**

 **Genre: Humor/Friendship**

 **Summery: The young Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian  
find themselves tumbling down the rabbit hole to Wonderland (and  
no, Peter didn't kidnap the kid.), landing in the Country of Clover. They take  
up residence at the Tower of Clover. While Ciel adapts to a life of leisure (and dodging bullets),  
Gray and Sebastian often find themselves butting heads, providing hours on end  
of comedy for Lord Nightmare, his darling wife Alice, his daughter Mira, and Ciel.**

 **Warning: Sebastian fan-boying over the huge number of cats in the tower.**

 **Chapter 1: The Cat in the Forest**

 **"Where the hell are we?"** the young Earl asked unhappily, a frown set deep on his forehead.

"I do not know, Young Master," the demonic butler answered, just as confused as his master, for once. Only a few moments ago, the young Phantomhive head had been enjoying a cup of tea in his garden. All of a sudden, a huge hole opened beneath him, and he found himself falling! Sebastian, ever faithful to his master, had dove in after him, realizing a little too late that he should've tied a rope around his waist, then anchored it to something heavy. Upon emerging from the dark hole, they found themselves in a sunlit forest, with strange, misleading signs nailed to the trees and strange, whispering doors. The strangest thing, however, was the flying fish that seemed to swim through the air as though it was water, completely unafraid of them, before "swimming" away. "Whatever this place is, it is not part of the natural world, and it certainly isn't Hell. Hell is much less whimsical-looking. If this were Hell, there'd be fire and brimstone. As there is none, we can't possibly be there."

"Hmph, nothing's impossible here," a new voice said with an amused scoff. "After all, 'anything's possible in Wonderland.' Haven't seen may new faces since Alice settled down with Nightmare. Who are you two?"

"Who's there?" Ciel demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Nyah-ahahaha! Ask nicely, and maybe you'll see me," the voice, clearly a female in her late teens, said with a catlike laugh.

"And if I don't?" Ciel asked crossly.

"Then you won't," the voice said simply. "I have better things to do than hang out with a brat and his demon butler."

"How do you know I'm a demon?" Sebastian asked.

"Easy. I know what people of this world smell like, and I know what people from the Outside world smell like, and you don't smell like either. You pretty much reek of hell-fire." A young woman appeared in one of the trees, perched much like a cat about to pounce. She had magenta hair that covered the left side of her face, yellow, cat-like eyes, triangular black markings under her eyes, and was dressed in a short leather top that showed off her slender waist and a strange shorts-and-skirt combo. On her feet she wore black and pink striped socks and white shoes. Over her shoulders was a huge, fluffy fur boa that was striped pink and magenta. But her most shocking features were the catlike ears on her head and the long cat-tail growing from the small of her back.

"Name's Chessa Airay. Welcome to Wonderland." she said.

"Wait. Are you saying that this is the same Wonderland as in Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland?"_

"Who's Lewis Carroll?" Chessa asked. "All I know is that Wonderland has always been here, and that the only one who can answer your questions is Nightmare. If you want, I can take you to him. But first, I must have your names!"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian said, before gesturing politely to his master. "This is my master, Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Earldom."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance! Now, if you'll kindly follow me..." with that, Chessa leapt off the branch, landing neatly on her feet, like a cat. She then opened one of the doors, which lead to a green hallway. "Nightmare is this way!"

Ciel and Sebastian cautiously followed the cat-girl through the door, and quickly found themselves inside a large building that smelt faintly like cats.


End file.
